Cousins and Heros
by haccat
Summary: He never would've expected it. It was so... unreal. But that's how life was for Dexter Douglas.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter woke with a start. Despite his blurry vision, he could read the alarm clock by his bed. 2:29 am. _Freak, why did you get me up this early? _He thought.

**_I heard a noise, like a car stopping._**

_A car? Freak…_ before finishing his thought, a loud car horn pierced the air. It sounded like it was near the house. Dexter put his glasses on, and entered the hall. Duncan stood in the hall, to sleepy to notice his brother. His parents opened the front door to see what was happening. Two figures approached the house. One was faster and more awake than the other, who slouched. Both appeared to be feminine. Dexter noticed shiny, reddish-brown hair and glasses. He realized who it could be. But how could it be, they lived so far away!

**_Who is it, Dex?_** One of the figures made it to the doorway, proving his prediction.

_My cousins._

**_You have cousins? Why haven't I heard of them?_**

_They live on the other side of the country._

**_Then what are they doing here?_**

_I… don't know._

"What brings you over to DC?" Mrs. Douglas asked the girl. Dexter returned his attention to the conversation.

"It was spring break, so we decided to come visit for a bit. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, hon, just don't come so early, okay?" she nodded, and turned to the slow paced girl behind her and started for the car. The other girl seemed to mumble something under her breath.

* * *

Later that same day, the doorbell rang. Dexter didn't pay much attention to it, as he worked on his computer. He could hear the door open.

"Is Dex home?" a voice asked. He straightened up. There were only two people who called him that.

**_Who is it?_**

"He's in his room, right upstairs hon."

_Liz_

"Thanks, Debbie"

**_Who?!_** There was a knock at his door. He turned around to see a girl about his age, with reddish-brown hair and glasses standing in the doorway.

_My cousin._

"Hey Dex, how've you been?"

"Fine." _If you counted being sucked into the internet, having multiple near-death experiences, and having another person in your head 'fine'._

**_Hey!_**

"That's good to hear."

"And you?"

"Fine, just fine." There was a short silence. "Do you mind showing me around DC?"

"Okay." Dexter stood up, and led his cousin outside.

* * *

Dexter and Liz walked through the city. A nearby scream caught their attention.

"I gotta go; I just remembered something I needed to do today." Dexter ran off, leaving her behind.

**_That wasn't very nice._**

_Freak, what do you think would have happened if she found out our secret?_ He hid behind a dumpster.

**_It still wasn't nice._**

_What else could I have done? _No response.

"Freak out!" Dexter transformed into the superhero. Freakazoid put his arms in the air in front of him, running to the rescue.

"Whoosh!" Cave guy stood in the street, causing havoc. "You know, people don't like dents in the car."

"Just venting out some anger, Freakazoid." He grabbed the hero. "Ahhhh!" and began using him as a bat, hitting huge dents into cars, each followed by an 'ow' from Freakazoid.

"Hey, stop that!" Cave guy turned, and both stared at the newcomer. A blond heroine, clad in an outfit similar to Freakazoid's own.

"And who, might I ask, are you?"

"Freakazette. And who do you think you are, trashing the streets?" Cave guy swung at her, but she quickly dodged. "Doesn't matter, 'cause when I'm done with ya, you won't know what hit ya." She grinned, as a metal pole hit him on the head. "Or how it hit ya." She said, as he collapsed. Freakazoid crawled out from underneath him.

"How did you do that?!"

"Telekinesis. You wouldn't believe how many times I hit myself in the head before mastering it. Good thing it was just a pillow."

"A pillow! I hit myself with a brick, and had to go to the hospital after the brick broke in half!" a police car pulled up.

"That must've hurt. Whose idea was it to use a brick?" Cave guy was arrested.

"Roddy's."

"Who?" Cosgrove pulled up to them.

"Hey Freakazoid, wanna go get a mint?'

"Do I!"

"Can I come, too?" soon, Cosgrove, Freakazoid, and Freakazette were finishing their mints. "So, what's your name?"

"Freakazoid"

"Cosgrove." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I probably should get going now. Bye!" She zapped away, disappearing in an instant. Freakazoid followed after her. He ended up at a park, but couldn't find her anywhere. He did see a girl sitting under a tree, reading.

"Hey, have you seen a blond girl go by here? Her skin is blue and…" the girl looked up. Liz. She shook her head. He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Freakazoid. You must be Liz." She shook his hand.

"How do you know my name?"

_Freak!_

"Uh, Dex mentioned you..."

_Freak!_

"You know my cousin?" He grinned.

"We're this close." He crossed his fingers.

_FREAK!_

"I didn't know he was best friends with a superhero."

* * *

Liz sat under a tree, reading a book. Or at least trying to.

_Could you stop talking about mints?_

**_But they're so good, you should try one!_**

"Hey, have you seen a blond girl go by here? Her skin is blue and…" She looked up. Freakazoid. She shook her head. He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Freakazoid. You must be Liz." She shook his hand.

"How do you know my name?"

**_Facebook?_**

"Uh, Dex mentioned you…"

**_Your cousin?_**

"You know my cousin?" He grinned.

"We're this close." He crossed his fingers.

**_Friendzes!_**

"I didn't know he was best friends with a superhero." soon after he left, Dexter came by.

"Sorry, about earlier." He seemed a bit out of breath.

"That's okay, it happens." He seemed a bit relieved by her response.

"How was your day?"

**_I beat up a villain and got a mint!_**

"Good. Took a walk in the park. Saw a strange woman hopping for no real reason. Met a superhero who happened to be your best friend…" There was a pause.

"So, what do you think of Freakazoid?"

"Well, I don't know much about him, but, I think he's kind, sweet, and possibly insane, in a good way."

**_You know it!_** Dexter seemed to relax a bit.

"So, where to next, tour guide." He seemed surprised at the comment.

"Uh, I know a place that sells good Papaya juice."

**_Yummy!_** She stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Liz entered the hotel room. Her sister sat on the bed, watching TV.

"You better be planning to sleep on the floor, Beth."

_Same old Ellen._

"Maybe if you're lucky, the 'blue' fairy will come to visit."

"Don't joke about the blue lady!"


	2. Chapter 2

Liz awoke at around midnight. She could feel the floor of the hotel room beneath her. She got up and entered the bathroom. After locking the door, she turned to face the mirror.

_What is it tonight?_

**_Alarm, few blocks over. Jewelry store._**

_You're lucky I'm too tired to question you right now._

**_Say it, please. Please, please, please._**

_Fine, but don't wake Ellen._

**_Promise._**

"Freak out!"

* * *

Freakazoid stood in front of a broken jewelry store window. A trail of jewelry led to an open manhole cover. There were a few cop cars nearby.

"Hey, Freakazoid. Robbery?" He turned around to see Freakazette, who leaned over the manhole. She pulled something out. "Is this…. Snake skin?"

"Cobra Queen." She looked into the sewer.

"We have to go down there, don't we?"

"And smell poo gas?!" She looked him in the eye.

"A hero's got to do what a hero's got to do."

_I think I saw something strange. Something in his eyes._

"Your right."

**_What?_** She grabbed his hand.

_Dex. I saw Dex. _They jumped in.

* * *

Cobra Queen was placed into a cop car. Her snakes were loaded into a truck. Freakazette Zapped away, fast enough to run up the side of the hotel and into the bedroom. She entered the bathroom.

"Freak in." Liz headed to the spot on the floor she had decided to sleep on. She lay down.

**_So, what do you think?_**

_About what?_

**_With Freakazoid, what you saw._**

_Cobra Queen had nice Japanese lanterns._

**_You know what I mean._**

_I don't know what to think of it._

**_Do you think they're like us?_**

_Maybe. Maybe._ She fell asleep with that thought still fresh on her mind.

* * *

Dexter and Liz walked through the mall. His cousin seemed to want to go everywhere, and know how to get there. A group of girls went by. Steff was among them. She glanced at Dexter. She walked over, letting the others go on without her.

"Hey Dexter, could we talk for a moment. Alone." Liz walked into a nearby store, taking the hint. "Who is that girl?"

"You mean my cousin?" Steff seemed to relax at the question.

"What about that Freakazette girl?"

"I don't know much about her, really. She just shows up, helps stop the villain, and leaves soon after." She seemed satisfied with his answer, and walked away. Liz came back, with a plastic shopping bag.

"What was that about?"

"I'm… not sure."

_What __was__ that about?_

"So, how did you first meet Freakazoid?"

"Suddenly… In an accident, involving computers."

_Well, at least it's honest._

"Sound like how I meet a friend of mine." She whispered to herself.

"Really, who?" she rubbed her arm nervously.

"A really close friend of mine."

**_What friend?_**

"What friend?" There was a pause.

"Freakazette." She said softly. He was surprised.

_My cousin knows Freakazette?_

**_Your cousin is close friends with Freakazette!_**

* * *

Freakazoid and Freakazette stood near a cage, which held Candlejack, who was eating a pie. They had been thanked by a group of teens, who had been telling ghost stories at a slumber party. Now they were alone, with the pie eating Candlejack.

"So, you know Liz?"

"We're close."

_Freak, I think there's something…. Familiar about Freakazette._

**_Other than that she's my binary twin?_**

_No not… wait, what?!_

**_You know, the code with the 1s and the 0s?_**

_I know what binary is, I mean the twin part!_

**_Oh, yah, don't really know how that works, really._**

_Freak!_ Freakazette was gone without a trace. And worse, Candlejack had finished his pie.

* * *

Liz lay on the floor, reviewing her day.

_You shouldn't have listened in to that conversation._

**_Do you know that girl's name is Stephanie and that she's dating Freakazoid?_**

_How do you know that?_

**_Facebook. It's _****_all over_****_ her wall._**

_Why are you on that so much?_

**_ Better question, why was _****_she_****_ jealous of _****_us_****_? _**

_Just more evidence pointing to them being like us, I guess._

**_I want some papaya juice._**

_Remember how Dex said he meet Freakazoid?_

**_That's a lot of stuff pointing to them being like us._**

_Yep._

**_Your cousin…. Is my binary twin?_**

_Ye…. Wait, what?_

**_Freakazoid's my binary twin._**

_Why didn't you tell me that earlier?_

**_You never asked._**

_I never thought I would need to ask about that kind of thing._

**_Hey, can we surf the web tonight?_**

_Good night, Freakazette._

**_Good night, Liz._**

* * *

Liz woke up early the next morning. Her laptop pinged. She took it out of her bag, and opened it. She quickly slammed it shut.

**_Why'd ya do that?_**

_Because your 'binary twin' is on the screen._

**_Ask him what he wants._**

_Are you…. Wait, I'm talking to __you__._

**_Of course I'm insane, now ask him._** Liz took the laptop into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Then she opened the laptop.

"Nutbunnies, she's not here."

"Um, excuse me, but why are you on my computer?"

"I'm looking from someone."

"Freakazette?" He smiled.

_Great, he probably won't leave until he sees you._

**_I know! Let's play a game._**

_What game could help us right now?_

**_Unzip your head!_**

_I have a better plan. You know how to get on my email?_

**_Always._** After the email was sent, Freakazoid got excited.

"Got a new led. Bye!" he left her computer.

_Yes! It worked! Emailing Dex worked!_


	3. Chapter 3

Freakazette sat on a stool at Mike's. Just like the email said.

_Is it strange that it was sent to my email?_

**_Do you think it's a set up?_**

_I'm pretty sure Guitierrez doesn't know my email._

**_Right._** Freakazoid sat at the sit next to her. She was drinking papaya juice.

"You like papaya juice?"

"Love the stuff. It doesn't help that I'm allergic to Cranapple."

"Allergic to cranapple? So am I!" she finished her papaya juice.

"Hey, wanna go surf the web?"

"Do I!"

* * *

_I can't believe you spent the entire day on the internet._

**_It was fun. I got to ride a surfboard._**

_What about getting pulled over by… what were they called again?_

**_The idiotic police._**

_I can't believe they call themselves that._

**_I can't believe I got pulled over._**

_You were causing interruptions in the flow of data._

**_That's what they say, I did nothing wrong._**

_What about when you punched them in the face?_

**_They started it._**

_It doesn't matter. You know tomorrow's Friday, right?_

**_Yay…._**

_Just checking._

**_Oh, because you didn't tell D…_**

_Yes, that. _

**_Oh._**

* * *

It was Friday morning. The sun was out. Birds chirped. Liz knocked on the door. Dexter opened it, surprised to see her.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Yay, well, um…. You see, um…"

"What?" she took a deep breath.

"We'removingtoDCI'msorryIdidn'ttellyousooner."

"Wait, you're moving? To DC?"

"Yay." She gave a smile.

**_I'm surprised he understood any of that._**

_Hey!_ Dexter smiled. He seemed to wobble a bit. Then he fainted. She caught him before he hit the ground, her eyes widening. She half carried - half dragged him to his room, and plopped him on the bed. She felt his head, and her hand quickly pulled back.

**_101.2°F exactly._** She saw an open message on his computer. Before she could look away, Freakazette had read it.

**_Some Scottish guy named Roddy MacStew knows your cousin._**

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

**_Write a response!_**

_Why?_

**_Just do it, and maybe get some ice or something._**

_Fine._ She sent a response to Mr. MacStew, then went down stairs in search of some ice. It was then that she realized the house was empty. That, and that she had left the front door open. After locking it, she headed back up with a bag of frozen peas, and a box of tissues. She was surprised to find a Scotsman when she reentered the room. He seemed just as surprised to see her. She spotted a streak of white in the man'sred hair. She also realized Dexter was awake.

**_Hey, how'd the Scottish guy get in here?_** She looked over at the computer, then back at the Scotsman.

"Uh, Dex, is it just me, or is there a Scotsman in here?" Dexter sat up.

"That's Roddy. Roddy, this is my cousin, Liz."

_Roddy MacStew?_

**_Hey, that's the brick guy!_**

_How'd he get in here?_ She once again spotted the white streak in the man's hair, but this time, she realized what it was shaped like. _I'm goin' for it._

"Dex, there's something I should tell you…"

"What?"

"It will be easier to show you… "

"What?"

"I should warn you, I'm about to…. Freak out!" Liz transformed into Freakazette. Both Dexter and Roddy were surprised. She grabbed Dexter's hand and shook it wildly.

"Hi, I'm Freakazette. It's good to finally meet ya."

_Stop! He's ill! _She let go of his hand, an apologetic smile on her face. He seemed bewildered. And dizzy.

**_Does he have a headache?_**

_Okay, you've done enough._ She pouted.

"Freak in!" Liz noticed Dexter was starting act a bit… goofy. He hummed a strange tune, as he stared out into space with a grin on his face.

**_This reminds me of when you caught that virus._**

_What a second…. That's it!_ She waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of it.

"What ha…ha...ha…aaa-cho!" as Dexter sneezed, he transformed into Freakazoid. With another sneeze, he changed back.

"Are you alright, lad?"

"I... guess."

"Dex, I think you caught a virus. A computer virus."

* * *

Dexter blew his nose into a tissue. A Purple, pixely goo stuck to it.

"Ewe."

"Definitely a computer virus."

"How do you know, lass?"

"Because I've caught one before."

"But… how…" His vision began to get blurry. It became hard to think straight. She shook her head.

"There's a lot you don't know about yourself, isn't there?" Then he blacked out.

* * *

Dexter awoke to find himself in a bed, but it wasn't his own. On one side was a computer, on the other a nightstand. He sat up. This place seemed familiar; even though he was sure he had never been there before. He could hear a sound. He followed it, keeping close to the blue walls. The closer he got to it, the more he could hear. It sounded much like a television. He found a second room beyond the first, which held more furniture. The television played reruns of Rat Patrol, and he was sure there was someone on the couch.

"Hello?" The other sat up; only his black spiky hair could be seen.

"Dex? Is that you?" He seemed to be searching for him. Dexter knew only two people called him that.

"Freak?!" The other turned, revealing himself to be Freakazoid.

"Dex!" He climbed over the couch, racing at the teen, and lifting him up in a bear hug. Dexter waited for Freakazoid to put him down.

"Freak, where are we?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Not at all."

"We're in your head." He listened as Freakazoid explained.

* * *

Dexter sat up. He was in his own bed, in his own room. He must have been out for awhile, because it was dark outside.

_Did that really happen?_

**_Yep._**

"How is there furniture in there, anyway?" It took Dexter a moment to realize he had said that a loud.

"How is there furniture in where?" He turned around to see Liz standing in the doorway.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself."

"Oh." She seemed to put two and two together." Ooooohhhhh. First time in your own head, huh?"

"How did you…" He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach. "Oh no." He raced out of the room and down the hall. She understood what was going on when she heard the sound of someone having a 'reunion' with their breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dexter sat up, his stomach growling. He never usually got up this hungry. He headed downstairs to the kitchen. He began to eat when Liz entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in." She sat down next to Dexter. "Are you feeling better?"

"I think so." He suddenly had a fit of sneezing. She handed him tissues. When the fit ended, he had a headache.

"Maybe you should rest some more." He nodded eyes half closed. She followed him to his room. He fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Dexter awoke, and sat up in a bed in his mind. In the distance he heard sound which was probably Freakazoid watching TV. He looked at the computer nearby, which seemed much like his own. He moved closer to it. It seemed a lot like his own. He noticed the internet light flashing.

_I wonder…_

**_You wonder what? Where are you?_**

_In the other room._

**_What other room? Where? _**Dexter turned on the computer.

_Follow the hum. _Dexter began browsing through the files on it. Many of the files were similar to the ones on his computer. All of them, actually.

"There you are." He turned to see Freakazoid standing near the place where the two rooms connected. He looked around, curious of the room he hadn't known of before. "There isn't much in …. Ohh, a bed!" He jumped onto said bed, and got into a seated position. "Isn't that your computer?"

"It seems like it." The computer pinged. He had a video chat request.

**_Answer it!_**

_Freak…._

**_Answer it, please._** Freakazoid made a big-eyed begging face.

_Okay, Freak._ An Image of Liz popped on the screen.

"Hey, Dex. Just wanted to check up on you, I would've come in person if it wasn't for the weather."

"The weather?"

"It's raining." Freakazoid stated.

"Was that….. Who I think that was?"

**_Who does she think it is?_**

"Howmanymusclesareinacat'sear?"

"32." Liz smiled. There was yelling in the background.

"I have to go to, I'll see you later." Her image disappeared.

_I think today is one of the strangest days in my life._

**_One of the strangest days in your life so far._**

_Yah._

* * *

Dexter woke to the loud growling of his stomach. The sunlight shining threw his window suggested that it was around mid-day. He went downstairs to find a snack. He wasn't usually this hungry. And Freakazoid wasn't usually this quiet.

_Freak…_

**_Yah…_**

_Are you alright?_

**_Yah…. why?_** Dexter began making a sandwich.

_You've just been… quieter, for the last few days._

**_Yah…_** Dexter ate his sandwich, and headed for his room.

_You sure you're okay?_

**_Yah…_** he sat at his computer. **_Are you sure_****_ you're_****_ okay?_**

_I'm fine._

**_Are you sure? I think you're burning up._** His vision began to get blurry.

_I'm fine… _his head fell back as he pasted out.

* * *

Dexter was awoken in the bed in his mind by feelings of fear and pain. It took him a minute to realize the feelings were not his own.

_Freak?_

**_Dex! Don't come over here._**

_Freak…_ before he could finish the thought, a loud scream pierced the air. He raced toward the sound as a new wave of fear washed over him. Again he realized it wasn't his own. It wasn't long before he saw Freakazoid, lying unconscious on the ground. Or at least it looked like he was unconscious. Dexter quickly found himself next to the blue teen, concerned. _Freakazoid! _He didn't get a response. A roar behind him caused him to turn. There stood a purple, pixely creature that slightly resembled the booger beast. It raised its fist. Dexter ducked his head, eyes squeezed shut, as his own fear incased him. He put his hands up defensively, waiting for the creature's attack. After awhile, he looked up, wondering why he wasn't ground meat. He saw a clear light blue wall between him and the monster. Freakazoid sat up, staring at it, dumbstruck. He quickly shook it off.

"Are you okay Dex? I told you not to come here."

"I'm fine. How did you do that?"

"You mean the wall? I thought you did it." A roar brought their attention back to the monster.

_Well, I didn't. At least, I don't think I did._ Freakazoid stood up, confidence radiating off him. The wall seemed to flicker as the monster hit it. Dexter realized it was glowing.

**_Stay here. _**Freakazoid zapped around the wall and began fighting the creature. It wasn't long before the creature was defeated, disappearing completely. He threw his arms in the air, cheering. Dexter relaxed, and the wall faded. **_Whoa! The beast is died! Let's celebrate!_**

_Let's not._

* * *

Liz lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had school tomorrow, and the sun had set hours ago, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was worrying.

_I hope Dex is okay._

**_He'll be fine._**

_How do you know?_

**_I don't know…. Maybe it's some kind of twin thing!_**

_Maybe I need therapist._

**_I can check._**

_How?_

**_The internet of course!_**

_Of course._

**_… Sent._**

_What's sent?_

**_An email._**

_Freakazette…_

**_Can I chase Ellen around the house again?_**

_The last time you did that was in Twisp, and my parents almost saw you._

**_Yah, almost… I've got a response._**

_The email?_

**_Yep! He's better now…_**

_I owe you one._

**_Yeah! PAPAYAS!_**

_Calm down, I need to sleep._

**_… I CALL THE COUCH!_**

_Good night_

**_Night!_**


End file.
